The Visiting Pharaoh
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Moses isn't sure what to think that he's to be a consort to the visiting pharaoh coming to Thebes to bring him back to his kingdom far off in the deserts almost if heard correctly nearby the Valley of the Kings. Would he be able to see his family?


Something of a possibility of between the Ancient Egyptian times with Atem and Moses.

Disclaimer: Don't own either YGO or PoE

The Visiting Pharaoh

Summary: Moses isn't sure what to think that he's to be a consort to the visiting pharaoh coming to Thebes to bring him back to his kingdom far off in the deserts almost if heard correctly nearby the Valley of the Kings. Would he be able to see his family?

Warnings: AR, pre-slash/Gen, arranged marriage, first meeting, feminine! Moses, adorable Moses, Protective Big Brother! Ramses

Moses fights back a fidget as one of the servants finishes the measuring for the seamstress as she looks at him carefully than his mother.

"He has a feminine look to him," She said tapping her chin while Tuya nods already knowing this of her youngest son as Moses flushes being on the receiving end of many guards flirting with him and Ramses is being over protected. "I say more of fairer clothing should attribute to his large brown eyes and soften features."

"But," Moses starts not wanting to be in a dress again as many already assumes he's a girl.

"Hush," the portly seamstress said gently tapping her hand on his arm.

"That be good especially as he's to be a consort to the pharaoh coming," Tuya said her voice sadden of losing her son but Seti already done the arrangements.

"Mother," Moses whimpers as Ramses shouts coming through the doors.

His dark colored eyes flashing angrily at those words. He can't lose his younger brother like this. Who this pharaoh is better be on best behavior or else. He looks at Moses seeing the very lost look settle in lighter brown doe eyes. He's so innocent to things. He needs to be cuddle and hug. Ramses's fingers twitch to hug his adorable brother.

Moses sighs resigning to his new fate. He wants to find love on his own not is arrange to be sold like a daughter through a treaty or a prize. He closes his eyes feeling tired of things. He let himself be poked and freshen up. He didn't have a say in his new clothes either.

When he opens his eyes he finds himself wearing not a dress but something else entirely as a mirror been brought before him to see his reflection. Burgundy exotic dancer's pants hangs low on his hip while a deep red and gold vest hugs him. Golden wristlets adore his wrists. A leather black collar with a ruby gem dangling is around his color. Kohl surrounds his eyes bringing them out with a hint of some powder to pronounce his cheekbones. In another word he looks beautiful.

"You are a girl brother," Ramses said obviously in shock making Moses's rosy cheeks to dark.

"Ramses behave," Tuya said giving her eldest a look making him sigh just when a servant comes announcing the visiting pharaoh has arrive.

Nervous Tuya urges Moses and Ramses to follow her. The queen and her two princes walk briskly to the main hall where they find Seti talking with a tall broad shoulder young man. His hair anti gravitated is tri-color. Golden blond bangs mix in with the crimson and black locks. The lighting shape bolt locks gets Moses to wonder if they are soft or just rough. He feels his heart hammering in his chest. Those eyes of the visiting pharaoh meet his. Crimson hue that seem rather intrigue and almost warm.

"Ah I like you to meet my queen Tuya, my heir Ramses, and last but not least my youngest child that I hope suits your needs as your consort," Seti said introducing his family wanting the treaty between the two kingdoms to come through.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the visiting Pharaoh said bowing to each. "I'm Pharaoh Atem."

Moses feels his mother gently probe him in the back making him take slight step forward cheeks warm, "It's nice to meet you Pharaoh Atem. I'm the second Prince Moses."

"And my consort as well," Atem adds smiling warmly feeling he would eventually fall for this shy young man before him for now he's good having a friend and companion.

"Yes," Moses answers softly. "Would I still be able to visit my family?"

"Of course," Atem assures quickly seeing the look of relief in those brown eyes.

Before another word could be said Seti orders Moses to show their guest around. Moses blushing a bit nods quickly taking Atem out to the city where the two slowly begin a start of a new friendship. One day it may be something special. For now they are two strangers knowing they are in an arrange marriage that will later on take place in the later future.


End file.
